


The Last Time

by gillyAnne



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyAnne/pseuds/gillyAnne
Summary: "Sex Education" on Netflix is a delight. This relationship is a delight. Gillian Anderson is just a light. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Sex Education" on Netflix is a delight. This relationship is a delight. Gillian Anderson is just a light. Enjoy.

‘It’s not just pheromones. I like you.’ Jean sighed and looked away, trying to find her balance. ‘Christ I feel like a teenager...’ She found Jakob’s eyes again.  ‘And it’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this…’

Jakob looked at her, his blue eyes piercing straight into her battered heart. ‘But…’

‘But.. My son is the most important person in my life. And he really likes your daughter.’ She purposefully avoided his eyes, keeping hers straight ahead into his chest instead of upwards where she knew she’d get lost in his mystery. ‘My fear is that if he found out that we’re in a relationship he’d just... never forgive me,’ Jean said carefully, finally looking up.

‘I understand,’ Jakob replied. He pursed his lips and nodded a little. ‘It’s for the best.’

‘Yeah,’ Jean sighed, her shoulders tense and her hands clammy.

She felt slightly scrutinized under his fierce look, but she liked it, and slowly she felt their balance shift. No, she thought, no. Yes.

He reached for her in a desperate movement, his strong arm coming around the small of her back to pull her close and almost lift her off the ground with his force. His lips took hers greedily and she responded in kind as she grabbed onto his neck and his sweater, needing to feel everything he was. Her hands both tangled in his hair, almost as long as hers, but thicker and manlier. He lifted her up effortlessly leaving her legs dangling alongside his as he carried her inside, carrying her weight on one arm. He pushed off against the doorframe and ended up bumping into the back of his couch, where he sat her on the edge for a second.

Jean knew she should stop this. She had the power to stop it since she’d stopped him before and she was well aware of his intentions that weren’t necessarily in line with hers, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

He looked at her for a moment, seemingly trying to decide if she was real, and she found the only way to escape his searching eyes was to kiss him again. His beard was scraping along her chin and cheek but she loved it, loved the roughness of it, the danger he brought. His lips were full and softer than she’d expected, but then again, she’d had his lips practically everywhere already and they’d performed miracles everywhere they went so she was fine with whatever they felt like. His hands frantically pushed off her emerald kimono and she released Jakob for a second as she felt the fabric melt to the floor. Her heart jumped at his eagerness as he lifted her up again, grunted into her neck and softly bit there. ‘Upstairs?’ he managed and she nodded before taking his chin in her hands and pulling him back in. She felt him kick off his shoes as she wrapped her legs around his midsection. He stomped up the stairs, hitting the wall with his elbow while trying to keep her safe. One of his hands came to the back of her head in a protective gesture that touched her unexpectedly as the other arm stayed securely wrapped around her waist. He held her up so effortlessly that she was surprised and flattered at the same time – she was tiny, but he made her feel weightless. He carried her unashamedly through the door to his bedroom and put her down beside the bed, kneeling before her to take off her shoes. She pulled his cardigan over his head and his T-shirt came with it, leaving him naked from the waist up as he tossed her shoes to the side. Without her heels she barely reached his shoulders as he stood up and she felt a chill run up her spine. His hands came to her shoulders as he kissed her again, roughly exploring her mouth as he tried to figure out how to remove her jumpsuit. He ended up yanking it to the side and down her arms and she assisted him, flinching as she heard a rip. ‘Sorry,’ he mumbled, but she shook her head and pulled her arms from their blue confines to land them on his biceps. ‘Doesn’t matter,’ she said, ‘take it off.’ He did, pushing the garment down her hips taking her panties with it in one stroke. She stepped out of the pool of clothes and pushed herself up against him, her hands reaching the belt on his jeans. ‘Let me look at you,’ Jakob asked, and Jean hesitated. She stepped back and turned him so the back of his legs hit the bed and she sat him down. Reaching behind herself she unclasped her bra and dropped it near the rest of her clothes. She let him watch her as she studied him, his face, hair, tattoos and finally his very well-defined chest.

Jakob reached for her just as she stepped into him, pushing him further back onto the bed, straddling his thighs as her fingers busied themselves on his pants again. She swiftly undid his buckle and unbuttoned his jeans to pull them down. He pushed her off his legs to the side, stood up and removed his jeans and boxers before he turned around again. Jean looked him over, from head to toe, and wondered what she was doing. Him, she thought – I’m doing him and I’m not going to regret it. She sat up on her knees and pulled him in, letting his body push her back onto the mattress. She felt his hard cock against her leg and as one hand reached for it she brought his lips back down to hers. He was holding himself up above her and she tried to pull him down a little, needing to feel his weight on her. He shifted so that he could lie half on top, half next to her and she smiled up at him.

‘I won’t break,’ she reminded him. ‘I know,’ he said and he reached down to kiss her breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth. He moved down and out of her reach and she whimpered, needing to feel his dick in her hand again, but he just smiled into her flesh. ‘Patience, Jean.’ He kissed her everywhere and as one of his hands kneaded her breast she felt the other travel down to where she knew she was ready for him. She spread her legs, hooking one between his to give her more pace and he shifted with her. His cock pulsed against her thigh and she moaned at the feeling. He purposefully dragged his bearded cheek from one side of her chest to the other, tantalizingly slow, creating a flush of redness across her body. Her hands curled in his hair, tugging him to where she wanted him to go.

His fingers found her wetness and she moaned at the intention with which he started a slow but steady rhythm. This man knew what he was doing. ‘Yes, don’t stop,’ she encouraged him. ‘I want you to be loud, Jean,’ he mumbled into her nipple. ‘I want you to tell me what you like.’ She pulled on his hair, no longer caring if she hurt him because she instinctively knew she wouldn’t. It occurred to her that this was the first time they’d have sex after their conversation, the one that had defined both of them and in which she’d offered up a lot more of herself than she usually allowed. Sex was familiar, she knew how to do it and how to control it. But when Jakob had told her that she’d been the first one after his wife had died she’d felt bad for him. To her it had, up until that point, been about satisfaction and sex, nothing more. Yes, she found him incredibly attractive and downright hot, but she wasn’t interested in anything more and she’d been slightly taken aback when he had admitted that he was. She’d analyzed him so wrong and so inappropriately so that she’d not really had a reply to his confession other than ‘no.’ Now they knew each other so much better and she could no longer hide behind sex she found it to be intriguing and scary at the same time. This man was absolutely her type and she should have known that to talk to him meant she’d like him. It had been a long time for her since there had been any feelings mixed in with sex beyond physical attraction and compatibility and Jakob personified sex appeal to her, but he was also sweet and caring in his own undemanding, slightly reckless way.  She pulled him up towards her mouth again, capturing his lips to let him know she was still in charge. He chuckled and rolled over, pulling her on top of him. She yelped but quickly found her balance, sitting up, finding his fingers still with her in her wetness. She pushed down on them, urging him on. ‘More,’ she whimpered and she started moving in time with his hands. He smiled down at her and pulled her to him again by the back of her head. Her lips felt slightly bruised from his intensity but she loved it and she gasped loudly as his fingers found her entrance and entered her unannounced. ‘God yes!’

He softly bit her neck and held her close as he brought her to an intense orgasm with his fingers only, easily finding her G-spot and exploiting it for its single purpose – her pleasure. She called to him, loudly, and he pulled her up to straddle his thighs as he entered her while she was still trembling from her orgasm. He turned them around again, hovering above her, sliding deeply into her depths as she moaned and clawed at his hard, muscular back. ‘Too much?’ he managed in between her moans but she shook her head wildly, giving him the confidence to thrust deeper into her. He roared with pleasure as she opened her eyes to look at him, this beautiful man, her mister builder. And build her he did, up and up, as he thrust deeply into her with each movement of his hips. She clung on to his back, her knees wide open for him to move between as her body stretched to accommodate him. He landed his lips on her neck and one of his hands came to cradle the back of her head to his as she caught his wild moans in her hair. ‘I’m close, Jakob,’ she warned, feeling the spiral start again deep inside of her. His thrusts got rough as the bed started to hit the wall and she felt his fingers on her clit, bringing her higher with every touch. ‘Yes, yes, do that,’ she encouraged him. ‘Oh my God, you’re going to make me come.’ His grunts were incredibly sexy to her, and his strong body towering over hers made her tingly with desire. He changed his angle slightly and she felt his entire body tense, trying to hold back, holding on for her and it was so sweet and hot and thoughtful that it caused a deep chill to reach from her toes all the way up to her head. ‘Yes, more, yes,’ she called and pushed her hips up into his, angling in a way she knew would make them both see stars. As he hit a particularly sensitive spot she reached for him, closed her eyes and buried her moan in his shoulder as she came with an intensity that had been elusive as of late. She heard herself call his name, his beautiful name into his shoulder and she sank her teeth into his flesh to silence herself. He held back, still, and slowed his thrusts to help her come down from her climax.

Jean looked at him incredulously as she found him still hard inside of her, her insides softly teasing him with every breath she took. ‘Is it okay if I…’ he asked and she nodded, capturing his lips before she disentangled herself from underneath him. She pushed on his shoulders to lie him down on his back and his hands came to her legs as she sat over him and took him inside of her slowly, savoring the feeling of him sliding inside. They moaned in unison as she sat back and controlled their movements, teasing him, circling her hips in a way that she knew would drive him crazy. It had the last time they did this. Soon he groaned and bucked up into her, no longer able to keep his hips still on the bed. She welcomed him, allowing him space to move within her as she locked hands with him to steady herself. ‘Come for me, Jakob,’ she whispered and felt her own body tense in an aftershock. ‘Jean,’ was all he said before she could see his eyes cloud over, his shoulders tense and his brow frown in concentration as he let go and she felt him grow and release inside of her. It caused her body to respond as it was always the most erotic thing she had ever felt, and she felt a minor orgasm roll through her as she allowed him to let go.

She moved slowly on top of him until she felt him spasm inside of her, knowing how sensitive he must be and she stopped her movements as his hands traveled from her hips to her side to pull her on top of him. She rolled slightly to the side, sighing at the feeling of him slipping out of her intimate grasp.

‘Not a relationship, but not just sex,’ Jakob sighed from his position next to her. Jean sighed at the rightness of his words. ‘There’s no need to define it,’ she said and Jakob nodded. ‘I thought that’s why you came here. To define it.’ She smiled and turned onto her stomach to look up at him. ‘I got you all wrong,’ she admitted softly, not just talking about their earlier conversation in her kitchen. ‘I don’t think so,’ Jakob said and his strong arm that lay between them reached upward to stroke her bare back with a finger. She sighed and looked at him, leaning her head in her hands. ‘Otis is going to kill me,’ she muttered.

 

 


	2. The Last Time (No, But Really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not write this. Here you go.

 

Jean watched as Jakob grunted and sat up next to her. ‘Coffee?’ he rasped and she smiled at his considerateness. It had been a while and she wasn’t used to anyone taking care of her like this anymore. ‘Tea,’ she replied, ‘Give me a minute.’ ‘I’ll bring it here to you,’ Jakob answered, ‘You can stay here where it’s warm.’ ‘No, no,’ Jean waved him away, ‘No need, anyway I should get dressed just in case your daughter comes home.’ ‘She’s at work,’ Jakob reassured her. ‘She won’t be back until much later.’ ‘Still,’ she answered, throwing him a look that told him it wasn’t necessarily about Ola. ‘Okay,’ he conceded and pulled his jeans on. Jean raised an eyebrow and her eyes grew wide as she witnessed Jakob going commando and her belly did that thing again, the thing she’d told it not to do but it kept doing anyway.

As Jakob pulled a maroon colored T-shirt over his head Jean observed him from her position on the bed. She’d told him a story about certain men not having to be remotely attractive for her to still fancy them, and she’d wondered often why she’d said that – Did she need to tell him, or herself? Was it to justify her falling for this ruggedly rough man, this polar opposite, but who did she need to justify that to? Him? No way. Her son? He already disliked her. Herself? She didn’t want to think about that option so she distracted herself – his muscles looked mighty good in that tee.

She looked around for something to wear and settled on one of his sweaters, obviously fitting her like a dress coming down to mid-thigh but it fixed any other clothing issue she might have as it covered her fully. ‘That looks good on you,’ she heard from behind her and she smiled to herself – she hadn’t noticed him watching and he’d done it discreetly and quietly and it was one of the many, many things she found confusing and intriguing about Jakob Nyman. ‘Thanks,’ she said, stretching herself before following him to the hallway. ‘Eh…’ she hesitated and he turned around, a question in his endlessly blue eyes. ‘Bathroom?’ she asked, her forehead raised in expectation and slight embarrassment. ‘There,’ Jakob pointed. ‘Let me know if you need anything.’ ‘I won’t, thank you,’ she answered. ‘You’re sure Ola won’t come home?’ He nodded a solid yes. She repeated the motion and walked in his indicated direction towards the bathroom across the hall. Jakob watched her disappear behind the door that seemed to swallow her whole and he pursed his lips. A few contemplative seconds passed as he went through what they’d just done – it was incredibly dumb of him to allow her to play with his emotions this way but he knew she was right. He liked her a lot and she liked him and that was enough for him to finally allow himself to believe again. Din jävla idiot, he thought, and shaking his head at his own boyish stupidity he walked to the kitchen. Tea.

In the bathroom Jean took a moment to collect herself. You fucking idiot, she thought, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in disarray and she combed her fingers through it in an attempt to look slightly less fucked if anyone were to show up but frankly the sweater would give it away before anything else would, so she decided to leave it. She found a washcloth and used the bathroom and the whole time thought about how this was happening but how it shouldn’t be. Minutes later she still wasn’t any more convinced that any of this was something she had control over and she left more confused than she’d entered.

After she put on her shoes she joined Jakob in his kitchen, looking around at the homely space that seemed so him. Wooden shelves held jars filled with pasta, rice, spices and herbs and she spotted multiple cloths that were probably handmade, crocheted, or knitted. A few items of pottery looked like they were created by him, holding his name and those of his daughters. There were pictures of him, of his daughters and she spotted a photo of a woman who was probably his wife. The last discovery made her swallow and look down for a moment, it hadn’t been that long since she’d called him a womanizer before learning that he was in fact the opposite. Jakob turned around and caught her gazing at her feet. ‘The water is cooking,’ he said, approaching her with his own espresso in hand. ‘Missed Masterchef for you. That’s saying something.’ She smiled at him. He looked around the area and noticed the photo. ‘That’s my wife,’ he pointed out to her. ‘She was beautiful, and spirited, like you.’ ‘I’m not your wife,’ Jean said softly. The woman in the photo didn’t resemble her but his words scared her still. ‘I know that, Jean,’ Jakob said softly. He left it at that as he set about making her tea and handing her the cup before moving to sit in a chair in his living room. She joined him, sitting on his couch, pulling her feet in next to her. ‘So, what are we going to do about our children?’ Jakob asked, putting his empty espresso cup on the table. ‘This was… This can’t happen again,’ Jean said, but even to herself the words sounded empty. ‘I came here to tell you that I have feelings for you but that my son will always come first.’ ‘Our children are the most important thing to us,’ Jakob agreed. ‘But that does not mean that we cannot be happy as well.’ ‘It does if it means being happy with each other,’ Jean almost whispered. ‘Otis wouldn’t forgive me. He asked me specifically not to sleep with you.’ ‘You sleep with a lot of men,’ Jakob stated. There was no trace of accusation, judgment or anger in his voice, it was just that – a statement. Jean found it hard to figure out what he meant by his words and she was drawn in, once again, further and further down the rabbit hole that was this mysterious man’s brain and body. ‘I do,’ she agreed. ‘But I don’t have feelings for them.’ Jakob sighed. ‘Poor men.’ ‘They understand,’ Jean defended. ‘They want and need something, and I do, too. It’s beneficial to both parties.’ Jakob raised his eyebrows at her and focused his gaze on Jean. She felt his laser beam-like eyes hit her soul and she winced under his intensity, preparing herself for a truth she may not want to hear. ‘Is it good?’

‘Excuse me?’ she asked, slightly stunned. ‘Is it good? When you’re having sex like that, with no emotions? Do you like it?’

‘I do,’ Jean answered softly. ‘It’s purely physical. But I really don’t think I have to discuss this with you.’ ‘Why not?’ Jakob pushed, hurting himself with every word he spoke but enthralled by the mystery of sex therapist Jean Milburn. ‘Because it’s different with you,’ she answered him bluntly. ‘Even the first time, we’re sexually very compatible but I’m also intrigued by you. You were honest and forgiving with me when I mistook you for a client and you are unashamed of who you are. That kind of confidence is rare and attractive, Jakob.’ He smiled and nodded. ‘And I smelled good.’ ‘You did,’ she agreed, sipping her tea.

They sat comfortably for a few minutes, talking about their kids. ‘So,’ Jakob finally asked as Jean had put her empty tea cup on the table in front of them. ‘This was the last time?’ Something in his voice triggered a pang of guilt inside of Jean and she unfolded her legs, leaning her elbows on her knees to lean closer to him. ‘For now.’ Her voice sounded sad and shaky even to herself and she caught the lie in her heart and in his eyes – No, the last time was yet to come.

Jakob sighed and leaned back. Jean stood up to put their cups back on the kitchen counter. As she was there she let her eyes wander across the photo of his wife. ‘She was, very beautiful,’ Jean whispered to herself and she watched how Jakob raised his fingers to his mouth and bit on a piece of loose skin to distract himself as his gaze focused on something or nothing outside. She walked back to him, passing between his legs and the coffee table to reach the couch. Suddenly his hand was on her wrist. ‘Come here,’ he said, and in one motion he stood and lifted her before dropping to his knees in front of his couch. She effectively dropped down onto the soft fabric and a yelp escaped her mouth. ‘Jakob,’ she called, trying to sound stern, trying to tell him off. ‘Otis will kill me...’ ‘Didn’t stop you before,’ he mumbled before finding her pulse point with his lips. She moaned, leaning into him, betraying every word she’d spoken against him today. ‘We can’t, Jakob, please,’ she managed and he leaned back, his arms still around her. He was between her barely covered legs and he noticed in a flash how she’d already gotten rid of her shoes, dropping one of them on the back of his leg. ‘Tell me again,’ he rasped, ‘Tell me to stop.’ But as she met his eyes she knew she was lost, she knew she couldn’t say no to him even if it was the last thing she did. There was only one truth here and that was the truth spoken between them, not with words but with everything else that wasn’t tangible or audible. ‘Last time,’ she managed and watched as a smile that wiped away any memory of other men appeared on Jakob’s deliciously piercing features. ‘No,’ he whispered so softly she could let him off the hook under the excuse of not having heard. However her eyes told him that she had, and they begged him not to ask her again – and he didn’t. Not anymore.

Their lips met again, fiercely, the only way they knew how to come together – as a fire burned between them, a fire set in the icy cold depths of their souls. A fire that had its origins in two places that had been turned to volcanic rock, once searing and hot, now hard and cold with only a faint memory of those times buried deeply within. Somehow they had reached within each other and found the cure not in fire, but in ice as their eyes communicated things their voices couldn’t, not yet, maybe not ever as everything between them remained uncertain and they both leapt into that uncertainty like it was the only thing keeping them afloat.

Jean locked her legs behind his back again, pulling him in, pressing her naked skin against his clothed body and brushing the entire length of her limbs against his hot muscles. His intensity burned her to her core and she felt the heat of him everywhere on her skin. His hands came to her sides, touching her waist through the fabric of his own clothing and he sat back a moment. Jean observed him as she saw a story play behind his eyes. ‘What is it?’ she asked, concerned. He smiled at her softness and reassured her with a slight shake of his head. ‘Nothing, just you,’ he said and kissed her again. Jean pushed herself forward so she could push at his jeans with her hands, knowing he was naked just under that rough piece of offending fabric – and so was she, beautifully nude just below his soft sweater just waiting for him to free her. He pushed her legs away from him and undid his jeans, tearing them down and off his legs. She reached for him again, wrapping herself tightly around his midsection, gasping as she felt hot and cold skin slide against hers. The coarseness of his hairs and combination of strength and softness of his entire body made her core melt with desire for him. He was a special kind of man, she knew, the kind she’d dreamt about many, many times, and now he was right there all around her, hard below her, soft on top of her as his lips started their path to her earlobe. ‘Take it off,’ she whispered into his ear as she pushed her nose into his hair. He sat back up and she released him, watching his every move intently as he grabbed the bottom of the sweater and pulled it over her head. She did the same with his T-shirt and soon they were both naked again. He pushed her legs up to lay on the couch, fully naked in front of him and she felt her nipples harden intimately under his intense gaze. He looked her all up and down, slowly traveling his electric eyes up her legs, to the apex of her thighs and up to her breasts that were craving his attention. ‘Don’t hide,’ he whispered even though she had no intention to. ‘You’re too pretty,’ he added and she grabbed his neck to pull him in again. ‘Shut up,’ she commanded him as she pulled him on top of her. She directed his mouth to her nipples where he settled hungrily, but more gentle than she’d felt him before, and she felt things she didn’t want to feel boil to the surface. ‘Jakob,’ she whispered and pulled him back up to her face to kiss him, anything to divert her heart off the path it was currently on. Her hand reached for his cock, thick and ready for her against her thigh. She grasped him tightly, using her thumb across his head to tear a moan from his throat into hers. She pushed him up and held on to his arm, using his strength to sit up with him as he pulled her close by her waist. She sank down onto the floor because she had one thing on her mind, one thing that would objectify her a little to him and she felt that was what she needed. Jean raked her nails up his shins and thighs,  letting her tongue out to lick her lips. She felt his eyes on her but he didn’t stop her. She crawled in the space between his thighs and his fingers came to curl in her hair. He didn’t direct her but he allowed her everything she wanted to do as she traveled her tongue up his entire length. A sound rumbled low in his chest and she looked up at him, eyes big, wanting, needing.

‘Helvete,’ he cursed and she smiled a coy half smile at him. She loved the taste of him and told him so with her tongue, lips and cheeks as she slowly sucked him. His hands became slightly painful in her hair but she welcomed it, pulling on him to create friction and distraction. ‘You’re so good,’ he moaned and she took him deeper. She felt his hands let go of her hair and the light around her dimmed slightly as he leaned over to run his hands down her naked back. She was surprised when he grabbed her and by some unknown force managed to lift her up onto him. He kissed her and she liked his openness – the psychologist in her knew he possessed a lot of confidence, and the woman felt every ounce of it pour out of him and transfer to her when he was close to her. She lifted herself over him again and pushed her body into his, feeling his hands on her inner thighs. He caught her nipple carefully between his teeth and circled it masterfully before taking it into his mouth to soothe it again. He repeated the action and each time Jean felt a wave of pleasure rush through her. She gave up on directing him – he didn’t need any direction, not from her, not from life.

She pushed her hips forward as soon as his fingers touched her. She wanted him, she needed his fingers inside of her – everything about him felt good, but his fingers, well, Jean knew them and their magic intimately by now. She whimpered in disappointment as he retreated from her only to gasp when he lifted her in his arms again, both naked, both too into each other to care. He carried her to the kitchen and put her down on the counter before dropping to his knees in front of her. She had no time to catch up as he assaulted her with his tongue, his beard tickling parts of her body she didn’t remember she liked to have tickled. ‘God, Jakob,’ she moaned and mimicked his actions earlier by pulling his hair towards her, tugging him closer, needing him to touch her more. She felt his shoulders against her legs and lifted her feet to find leverage on his body. He grabbed one of her shins and squeezed lightly, a sweet gesture, one that showed support and she was glad his tongue chose that moment to find her clit or she would have been in a whole other world of trouble. ‘Yes,’ she called to him as he found her clit and started a sweet rhythm. Jakob groaned and moved deeper, pushing his face close to her body and unashamedly smelling her. ‘You smell good too,’ he muttered into her, ‘strange woman.’ She closed her eyes and leaned back on her elbows, releasing his hair and enjoying his sweet torture, not wanting to ever stop him. He kissed, licked and nipped everywhere he could and the rhythm he’d started with his tongue soon became the tempo of her moans. His fingers joined, and as he slowly stretched her with his third finger she lost control and threw her head back in a cry. His mouth stayed with her, slowly but relentlessly bringing her down as he tasted everything she had to give.

She sat up again, still panting, a slight sheen of sweat breaking out across her skin. Threading her fingers through his hair she pulled him up, allowing him to kiss every part of her he encountered along the way. When he kissed the birthmark just below her breast and drew a wet line up her sternum she sighed deeply. He took care of her in a way that was empowering, uplifting and generous and she really, really enjoyed it.

‘Good?’ he asked, and Jean didn’t answer because she didn’t have to. She just pulled him in closer and closer, never looking away as he carefully dragged his cock through her folds before entering her slowly. As he pulled her a little past the edge of the counter he locked himself tightly inside and around her, dragging the tips of his fingers down her spine as he kissed her again. She breathed into his mouth and took every inch of him inside, slowly, but wholly. ‘Sweet fucking Jesus,’ she muttered into his chin and he drew back a little to look at her. They were very, very close and he was so deep, but she loved it and she answered his quiet question with two legs locking securely behind his back. ‘More,’ she moaned and he complied, the muscles under his beautifully strong inked chest working to meet her demands as he leaned in close to her again.

His cock stroked her deliciously deep and she felt herself close again, already, and she wanted him to join her this time. He was a selfless lover who would hold out as long as he possibly could for her pleasure but she found she didn’t need that. She needed him and she needed his pleasure. ‘I want you to come with me, Jakob,’ she pleaded with him. ‘I want to feel you.’ ‘Not yet,’ he uttered into her neck but she knew he was holding back. ‘Let go,’ she whispered to him, raking her nails through his chest hair down and across his nipples. He groaned and captured her lips in a kiss again. ‘You are too good,’ he whispered to her, but she knew she’d gotten what she wanted as he sped up and used his hands to hold her hips closer to him with each thrust. Their moans found each other to continue in unison, deeply entangled in a dance of sound and rhythm as their bodies managed the same. ‘Jävla,’ she heard him curse and she spurred him on even more, digging her nails into his shoulders. She felt the wave of her orgasm begin deep within her belly and she focused fully on the feeling, letting go in a way she hadn’t let go in a long time. He stayed with her all the way, moving deeply inside of her until finally he believed the truth her body told him and succumbed to her call as he came with her, holding her head to his as their lips swallowed each other’s moans.

 

Twenty minutes later Jean came walking down the stairs to find Jakob sitting on his couch, watching the episode Masterchef he’d missed because of her. ‘Hey,’ he greeted her. ‘Ola will be home soon. You could call your son and we could have dinner.’ ‘You cook?’ she asked. ‘Oh yes.’ Jean shook her head lightly. ‘No, no I need to go home. I have a lot of stuff to, you know, do and Otis and I need to talk.’ ‘All right,’ Jakob nodded and stood to walk her to the door.

‘You reminded me of someone,’ Jakob confessed quietly. Jean stood before him in the doorway, looking up at him with a question in her eyes. ‘Earlier, when you were wearing my clothes,’ Jakob clarified. ‘You reminded me of someone who used to wear them.’

‘Your wife,’ Jean said softly, her bottom lip trembling. ‘Look, Jakob,’ she started. ‘I know,’ he interrupted her. ‘You’re not her. I miss her, but I don’t look for her. I like you for who you are, Jean. I really do.’ She watched the truth write itself behind his eyes and fall off his lips in the words he spoke. ‘Stop talking,’ she shook her head lightly and kissed him in a sweet goodbye kiss. ‘I’ll never leave if you don’t stop talking.’

As she walked back up his driveway she looked at him over her shoulder. He smiled sweetly and threw his hand up in a half-hearted wave, and she returned the smile from the bottom of her heart. As she got into her car she sighed. ‘Fuck,’ she cursed, angry at herself and her cursed heart. ‘You remind me of someone too,’ she told him now with layers and layers of plastic, stone and glass separating them because it was the only safe way to tell him. She got her phone out and dialed a number.

‘Dan? It’s Jean.’


End file.
